I Run To You
by IfYouLoveSomeoneYouTellThem
Summary: When the stress of the real world becomes to much to bare. Who do you run to? Japril. One Shot. Fluff.


**AN:** Hi guys here is my first Japril one shot in forever so be kind and let me know what you think. This idea just wouldn't leave me alone and it's pretty much just fluff. So enjoy. Any and all mistakes are mine.

 _ **Note:** Kind of AU after Season 10×12-13. Everything happened except that April never got pregnant._

* * *

 _When it all starts to coming undone,_

 _Baby you're the only one_

 _I run to._

* * *

"I swear that. That woman is trying to kill me," Jackson exclaimed, walking into his and April's bedroom. Letting out a frustrated sigh, running his hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose.

April looks up from the book that she was reading. A quizzical expression on her face. "Who's trying to kill you?"

"My Mother. With this whole needing me to re-evaluate everyone's clinical trials and research projects. And, I have to cut the funding to at least half of them, doing this the first time was difficult enough. But this time is way worse. And people are going crazy at me and at each other -"

His eyebrows pull up and the rest of his face falls into his very well-known frustrated / angry face.

"- I broke up so many fights today that I feel more like, a kindergarten teacher than a surgeon."

"And all of this happened today while I was here, trying to sleep off my night shift?"

"Yep. Mom called me this morning, about 10 minutes after I got to the hospital."

"Wow. Catherine Avery can sure work fast and early when she wants to."

"Yes, she can. That's Catherine Avery for you. When she wants something it doesn't matter what time it is, or who gets hurt. What Catherine Avery wants, she usually gets. And, now thanks to her half of the hospital wants to kill me. The stress of this whole thing may give me a heart attack. And, to top it off, I have the headache from hell."

April closes and places her book down on the night stand. She then fixes her pillows, moving herself down into a more comfortable position. Opening her arms. "Come on, come here. Come and cuddle with me. Let me make you feel better."

Jackson toes off his shoes before stripping down to his boxers. Throwing his clothes into the near by hamper. Before following April's request. Climbing onto the bed and crawling into her waiting arms. His own warping around her waist, his head coming to rest just above and on her stomach.

Jackson immediately feels some of the tension, starting to leave his body. As soon as his body touches hers, And, the soothing sound of her heart beat begins to fill his ears. His eyes shut briefly at the sound of her heartbeat.

Her smell and the warmth of her body. Makes a contended sigh slip from his lips. Another sigh escapes from Jackson's lips when April's fingers start to move over his scalp, scratching lightly.

April runs her hand over his head and neck. Her fingers playing with the short hairs that she finds there, the ones that were starting to grow back. She watches as his eyes slowly begin to slip shut and his shoulders slowly starting to relax. Releasing some of the tension that they had been holding.

A few minutes of silence passed before April says. "At least we both have tomorrow off."

"Thankfully. I don't think that I could handle another day, like today."

"You know what we're gonna do tomorrow?"

"What?"

"We're going to have a movie day. We're going to stay here in this bed all day. We're going to sleep, watch TV, eat and maybe -" A suggestive tone enters her voice. "- Do some other more interesting things. The point is that we're not going to leave this bed all day. We're going to pretend that the world outside of this room doesn't exist. Sound good?"

"Hmm. Very, also that thing that you are going, right now with your fingers, feels amazing."

"That's good. Just relax." Resting her hand on the middle of his back, just beneath his shoulder blades. April's fingers start to mimic the movements of her other hand there.

April feels his breathing beginning to slow and even out. Only, before Jackson lets himself get pulled into the sleep, that he so desperately needs. He lifts his head and with tried, heavy hooded eyes. His blue/ green ones meet hers.

"You know that I love you right Babe? I mean April, you mean more to me than anything else. No one else in this world could make me feel the way you do. You're the only one that can put completely at ease."

"I know you do Jackson. I love you too. You make me feel the exact same way."

"Good. I'm glad, you know that. Cause you are my best friend and my favorite person."

He then drops his head back down to her stomach. Jackson kisses the spot left of her belly button, which was the closest part of her to his lips. Slightly tightening his arms around her waist. As April's hands return to, massaging his head and back. Letting his eyes fall shut.

A few minutes later April feels Jackson's breathing completely even out. His body going slack against hers, she knows that he has finally given in to his desperate need to sleep.

April continues to run her fingers over his head, neck and back. For a good 20 minutes after he had fallen asleep, just to make sure that he was completely out to the world. Before she stops.

April wraps her arms around him, her hands resting in the middle of his back. She then lets her own eyes fall shut. Letting sleep finally pull her under, as well.

* * *

 _Our love is the only_

 _truth that's why_

 _I run to you._

 _\- I Run To You Lady Antebellum_


End file.
